


Leverage

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Monster Girls, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possession, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A stuck-up professor gets overwhelmed by the pair of students she asks to stay after class when their exotic and slimey natures are able to control her actions.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	Leverage

As a professor, my first and foremost goal was the spread of understanding and knowledge. Thanks to this, seeing any of my students half-asleep was incredibly frustrating to me. After all, I had done my best to include every relevant piece of data and carefully explain every piece of evidence I provided. Otherwise, my entire class would flop through my course like dying fish, fail, and damage their potential futures.

I stood at the massive green chalkboard at the front of the lecture hall and drew and annotated a graph as I talked. "It can be determined that the Henry County ridge subsurface composition consists of predominantly surficial sand for the first twenty-five feet underground and undifferentiated sediments following underneath it," I explained, drawing a vertical map based off of the sedimentary data. "If you'll look at your textbooks, you'll find a similar chart to thi- Ms. Harrings!"

Ms. Delilah Harrings, who'd previously been snoring and drooling on her textbook, suddenly snapped awake and pushed her unkempt auburn hair out of her face with a loud yawn. "Caaaaan I help you, professor…?" she asked rather snidely.

"If you would be so kind as not to snore during class, that would be most kind of you. By chance, was it the relevant page that you were just drooling over, and if so," I continued as I gestured towards the diagram of sedimentary deposits on the chalkboard, "can you tell me what this is a drawing of?"

"Uhhhh, a layer cake?" the delinquent chuckled to herself, and a few of her fellow students followed suit. "Bit of vanilla, then some chocolate, and of course some frosting…"

I gritted my teeth, trying to maintain a cool and professional appearance. This student in particular I had pegged as a troublemaker from the moment I laid eyes on her. She arrived at my first class twenty minutes late with a sour attitude, and she was wearing her skirt several inches shorter than what was normally allowed by the college's rules. When I had called her on it, she had immediately deflected by reminding me that her father was the dean, and she would leverage him to intervene on her behalf. I had yet to file a formal complaint about her behavior, mostly out of fear of potential retribution.

Such had led to Ms. Harrings' increased arrogance, and emboldened her to repeatedly undermine my teaching, much to my class's amusement. Marine Geology was not something to be insulted like this as it was my area of expertise and I had great pride in that. Luckily, I still had plenty of opportunities for vengeance.

"Ms. Harrings, you will be speaking to me after class," I said firmly, and before I could be interrupted I added, "And please do not object, I'd rather not hash this out in front of the rest of the class."

She looked extremely annoyed by the inconvenience, but she complied with my order. After that incident, my lecture carried on much more smoothly up until the end of class. Almost the entire class rushed out after I had dismissed them, who were unfortunately too eager to get out of my lecture hall. The only two who remained were Ms. Harrings and another girl, Ms. Amy Williams. The two were close friends and I had reason to believe that Ms. Williams may be staying behind to either snoop or to support her friend, or simply to wait until we were done.

Meanwhile, the redheaded delinquent hadn't moved from her seat yet. She'd been staring at me ever since I had called her out previously. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to glare at me during class, but today for nearly the entire class her gaze had been fixed on me through nearly the entire class. And it wasn't simply an angry glare, it was a much more intense emotion that I couldn't properly describe.

Before I could reprimand her friend, however, Ms. Williams spoke up. "Ms. Patel," she began with a formality that was unusual for her, "Would it be alright if I talk to you after Delilah? I'm a bit worried about how I did on the exam last week…"

I sighed and then said, "That… Yes, that would be advisable, and I have been trying to get in touch with you about that." I turned my head towards where Ms. Harrings was sitting and then continued, "Yes, Ms. Harrings, I believe you, too, did very poorly on the exam last week. Unsurprising, really, when you both display such a wanton disregard towards this class and to academics as a whole."

The two younger girls exchanged a brief glance before Ms. Harrings got up and approached me. The look on her face hadn't changed at all as she stepped up to look me straight in the eyes. "So, what is it you're holding me up for today?"

"Holding you up?" I asked in irritation, "Ms. Harrings, I am dearly sorry if I'm inconveniencing you, but your grade in this class, as well as your attitude in it, well, they are both very disconcerting, to say the least."

"You-"

"No!" I paused for a moment, feeling a wave of satisfaction roll over me as I saw the look melt away from her face. "I am speaking, Ms. Harrings, and I will not be interrupted by you again. I have allowed you to meander uselessly in my class for two months now and I will not put up with it for any longer. You have submitted almost no work to my class, and no amount of leverage you or your father can use on me will make me submit and allow you to pass without serious effort on your part. Otherwise, you will fail my class, and if your level of effort in your other studies is consistent, then you will most likely face academic suspension."

Once I was finished with my speech, I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against my desk.

Again, my students shared a glance, and Ms. Williams backed off out of view as Ms. Harrings took another few steps forward and stopped only a few feet from me. "You're bolder than usual, Ms. Patel…" A smug smile settled on her face as she stared at me. "Much too bold, really… I'm afraid you just don't know who you're dealing with. Hey, Amy, would you do the honors?"

Before I knew what was happening, I had been grabbed by my shoulders and pushed down on my back on top of my desk. Ms. Williams was pinning my shoulders down and grinned at me cheerily. A second later as I tried to free myself, Ms. Harrings pushed my thighs down as well, and now I was struggling under the weight of both of them.

I tried to struggle out of their grasp, which felt surprisingly weak, but before I could I saw a yellow flash and something warm and thick completely enveloped my head. It was difficult to breathe, and when I opened my mouth to scream the fluid flowed down my throat.

Compared to the blur just before, time now seemed to slow down. My mind dulled as the yellow sludge rolled down my body, not from loss of consciousness, but rather from a sensation I couldn't explain. It felt like someone had stuck their hand in my ear and was now playing with my brain like they were typing away at a keyboard. I was completely unable to move my body at all after a few seconds, or maybe it was several minutes.

I should have felt abject horror as I was slowly engulfed in the bizarre yellow sludge, but as I felt my mind being wrestled with, I heard a voice whispering in my head. 'Just relax…' The voice was Amy's, only it came from inside my own head, and it sounded much different than it usually did. 'Don't worry, this'll be over soon…'

As the slime slowly overtook my body, my body was overtaken with myriad sensations. It felt pleasant, almost calming in an inexplicable way. Once I was finally fully encased, I felt very comfortable, even though I was fully aware that I was no longer in control of my own body. After a moment, it was even pleasurable. Borderline orgasmic, in fact.

My sight, which had been blocked by the thick but semi-translucent goo, suddenly returned. I was standing in front of Delilah again, who seemed unalarmed by what had happened. In fact, she seemed quite pleased by what had happened. "Well then Ms. Patel… Are you feeling any better about my chances of passing your class…?"

Part of my psyche was haunted by her words and what they seemed to imply. To that part of my mind, the notion of Delilah, who had responded to me with such vitriol only moments before, and to think she was now flirting with me? It was unfathomable to me, especially considering what had just occurred. It was all so overwhelming.

And yet… I could feel a smoldering ember of desire deep within my being. Even despite my reservations, the proposition was interesting. The suggestion of sleeping with a girl who not only was a student but also one who I had sworn myself against went against every moral and ethical standing I held, which only served to make the prospect more alluring. The more I thought about how much I hated her, and about how wrong this was, the more I wanted her.

My mouth opened without my own input. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure… After all, I did say you would have to put forth serious effort…" I could feel the slime suddenly start shifting again, and as I looked down, I saw that the lemon-yellow slime encasing my body was changing its color and texture to match my coffee-brown skin. My body leaned back, sat on the edge of the desk, and lifted one leg clad in black pantyhose and crossed it over the other. "And, as I've mentioned, you're failing by quite a lot…"

"That would mean quite a bit of effort then, wouldn't it…?" One of her hands delicately rested on my upper thigh as she stood next to me. I could hear a voice crying out very distantly as Delilah touched me, but it was quashed almost instantaneously.

"Ms. Harrings…" I said as I got into character, "What you seem to be suggesting is highly unethical…" I peered over the rims of my glasses at my friend and flashed an alluring smile. "If word of this got out, both of our futures at the university would be in jeopardy…"

Delilah's eyes sparkled. She slipped a single finger between two of the buttons of my blouse and leaned forward until our faces were inches apart. "Don't worry about a thing, Professor..."

"How can you be so sure about this…?"

"Simple," she replied, her breath hot on my lips, "I have leverage."

We embraced finally in a passionate kiss more fitting for two fiercely devoted lovers. Delilah forced my legs apart, and soon my thighs were wrapped around her waist as we continued to kiss. Her tongue had always been sharp, and it was no duller in my mouth, nor was the distinctive taste of citrus.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, with neither one of us wanting to break away. Ultimately, it was Delilah who pulled away. Her sly and seductive smile was now a full-on grin. "My, Professor… I'm glad you've agreed to tutor me…"

"Only if you behave…" I replied, and my thighs released her as she pushed me further up on the desk. "If you're going to be a star student, you'll need the right attitude…"

"Still on me about my attitude…?" my friend teased as she kept between my open legs,

"Maybe it's your attitude that's the problem…" Delilah kissed the tip of her finger and then lightly traced the outline of my pussy over my pantyhose. "You did spend all weekend grading exams; you need some time to relax..."

A soft moan escaped my lips as she pressed her lips to my pantyhose. Her lips massaged my inner thighs teasingly through the thin and tight black material. "Ms. Harrings... Mmm~ I'm not sure how much of a "lesson" you really need…" I shut my eyes tightly as her tongue flatly licked against my clothed pussy.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'm just warming up…" Delilah promised, before standing up to face me again. One hand remained between my legs, while the other tugged at my blouse again. "But don't forget to share your notes with me…"

I was already unbuttoning my blouse, and it soon fell free and exposed my busty figure and the fine black lace bra that contained them. The second that my bra was visible Delilah's fingers were cupping my breasts over them, delicately pressing her fingers to my soft flesh. The look on her face was wicked.

"Such lovely lingerie for such a stiff Professor... And I bet these gorgeous breasts have never even seen the light of day before…"

I moaned again as her fingers slipped underneath the cups of my bra and delicately squeezed my breasts. "You… You see them in class… Every day, Ms. Harrings…" I sucked in a quick breath and whimpered. “Haaaaaaah~ Mmmm~"

"Not like this…" Delilah's lips disappeared between my ample cleavage and didn't reappear for another minute. Even when preoccupied with my breasts, she never took her eyes off mine. I could feel every delicate kiss she planted on my breasts. "Maybe the next time you teach… Mwuh… This lingerie should be all you wear... And maybe a long pair of black stockings to match…"

"Only if you pass this exam, Ms. Harrings..." I promised, which egged her on further. She kneeled again, only this time she reached up and hooked her fingers into my pantyhose. Rather than brutishly ripping through it, she sensually peeled the tight fabric off of my legs. Inch by inch, Delilah exposed my long and shapely legs, which were accented by my coffee skin and black lace panties. Once they were off, her lips met my bare thighs. "Nnnnnmmmm~ Someone wants to pass with flying colors…"

"I am an overachiever, after all," she boasted as she caressed my inner thighs. "And of course, I can't let myself fail your class…"

"Keep this up, and you won't just let you pass… Ohhhhhh~ Mmm~ I might just give you an A+ as your final grade…" Those words were enough to prompt my failing student to suddenly pull down my panties with her teeth. I gasped as she yanked them down. "Aaaah~!"

Delilah flipped her blazing orange hair and gave me a predatory grin. She lifted my left leg and kissed my ankle, and then slowly worked her way up to my calf, then my knee, and then all the way up my inner thigh. She then hopped right over where I needed the attention the most and began to work her way down my right leg. Needy and annoyed, I flicked Delilah's hair with my foot and sternly said, "Ms. Harrings…!"

"Just teasing, Professor... Do you really think I won't give you the attention you deserve…?" To answer her own question, she suddenly and deeply kissed my pussy, slipping her tongue inside immediately without any warning. Her soft fingers gripped my thighs tightly as her tongue teased my insides. She pulled back after a few minutes, her mouth and tongue drilling with juices. "Mmm~ What a wonderful flavor you have, Professor…"

I was still gasping heavily for breath even after she had pulled back "Haaaahhh~ Ms… Harr- Aaaaaaahhhhh~!"

I cried out as she set to work again, this time focusing on the outside, lapping at my folds and sucking up any moisture she found. She was absolutely insatiable as she explored, and constantly kept me on a teetering edge.

She pulled away again, and cheekily asked, "How's my grade looking now, professor...?" before diving right back in. A few seconds later and Delilah had found my clit, she targeted it for her teasing. Her tongue circled it repeatedly and wouldn't let up with her assault no matter how much I squirmed and wailed in her grasp.

"Hoooohhhhhh~! Ms. Harriiiings~!" My entire body shuddered as the intensity of the pleasure rose. My thighs wrapped around her neck and pulled her in, preventing the risk of her pulling away as I grew closer and closer to orgasm. Just as I was reaching my peak, two of Delilah's fingers slipped inside of me and started thrusting in time to match her licks.

Orgasm overtook me quickly, and I broke completely. I collapsed on the desk and broke into a long and unrestrained moan, and Ms. Harrings happily ate up everything I gave her, hungry for her A. My legs crossed behind her neck as she tightly grasped my thighs, and neither of us let go until we were both satisfied.

But as the pleasure overwhelmed me, I felt weak and torn. My mind dulled, and I could hear the crying and pleading again, only for a moment. It faded as soon as I felt it, and my mass reformed rigidly against my host. Ms. Harrings noticed the discomfort I felt immediately from experience. “Don’t get too worked up now, Professor… If you-”

I forcefully cut her words off by rising off the desk and embracing her in a passionate kiss as I backed her against the blackboard. I played my host’s height to my advantage so I could easily keep her pinned up against the wall. My hands worked at her school uniform as we kissed, and my fingers were just as dexterous as my tongue. Delilah always wore her uniform shirt half-buttoned to tease her fellow students with the slight bit of cleavage it offered, but now it was ripped wide open. Her breasts were much smaller than my own, but they were still soft to the touch, and judging by her reactions, quite sensitive.

I pulled away from the kiss, leaving several thick strands of saliva hanging between our lips. I smiled sweetly and then tilted my head forward to give her a smoldering look that could have easily set her ablaze. “Ms. Harrings… Careful that you don’t bite off too much for you to chew… Heh, I’ll give you an A for your test… But that alone won’t save your grade…”

“Ms. Patel… Aaah~ You don’t need to worry about- Oooooh~!” Delilah’s entire body shook as I slipped a hand underneath her skirt. She never wore panties to class, which just made it all the easier for my fingers to sink inside of her. I pushed my fingers in deep, and soon I was wrist deep inside of her, with my fingers molding her insides into a new shape. The cool and confident demeanor she had as she was toying with me disappeared the second the tables were turned.

“What was that, Ms. Harrings…? I don’t need to worry about your performance…? I bet that you’d crack after only a few seconds of intense studying… Well, I don’t even need to bet, because I know you will.” I tightened my grip on her slimey insides, and added, “After all, you never could handle doing any real work…” With a loud wet schlooooooorrrrp, I pulled my hand out in an instant, holding a throbbing dick made out of her translucent orange slime. I gave it a slight squeeze, and the redheaded girl cried out in pleasure. “Just as I thought…”

“Aaaaaah~ Professor…” Delilah’s mouth hung open as I caressed her. “You… Ahhh~ Are you really this committed to helping me through your class? Mmm~ Then, maybe you can help me with my oral report, perhaps?”

I snickered and replied, “Why, Ms. Harrings, aren’t you forward…?” My grip on her slimey cock tightened and made her wince and gasp in pleasure. “I can assist you, but why do you need my help, hmm? Don’t tell me you haven’t finished your assignment…”

“That’s just it, Professor… Aaaah~ Everything’s ready… I just need to read the report to you… And I should get an A on the course…”

“Well, that of course will depend on how well you actually present your findings. I won’t just be judging the quality of your information, but also the way in which you deliver it.” I knelt down in front of the huge tent she was pitching underneath her skirt and wrapped all ten fingers around her shaft. I looked up at Delilah and stared her straight in the eyes. “Every time you stutter, or look away from your audience… You lose a point off your grade…”

I looked right through Delilah’s eyes and straight into her soul as she squirmed in my grip. There was something so deeply satisfying about finally having her right where I wanted her, even if these were the circumstances. As I maintained eye contact, I flicked the head of her cock with my tongue, which elicited a long, drawn out moan unlike any that had echoed in my classroom before. “Ooooohhhhhhhhhh~ Haaah~ Wh-when does that start?”

“As soon as you tell me you’re ready, of course…” I replied coolly as I continued to stroke her cock. “Just say the word, and we’ll begin…”

Delilah nodded weakly. “I’m ready.”

My lips kissed her tip again and held there for several seconds before pulling away. “Then by all means, Ms. Harrings…”

She cleared her throat and began to speak in a calm yet uneasy voice. “My topic of research… For the topological… Survey… Were the barrier islands off the cooooaaast…” Ms. Harrings nearly lost it as I slid my lips down along the side of her cock to take one of her balls in my mouth. It must have been next to impossible to even think as she watched me masterfully tease her. Before she could say another word, both of her balls were tightly sealed behind my lips.

After a few seconds of sucking, I opened my mouth and pulled a few inches away. “Mmm, what was that Ms. Harrings? I didn’t quite understand you… If you could speak up, that would make this much easier…”

Ms. Harrings was fully red in the face as my face came closer. “Pro… Professor… Hooohh~ Haaahh~”

“Come on now, Ms. Harrings… At this rate, you should be finished with your presentation in a year or two.” I angled her cock to the side and continued to hold eye contact with the delinquent as I began to kiss and lick my way up her shaft. “Don’t- Mwuh~ Get too preoccupied…”

Ms. Harrings took in a sharp breath and then exhaled. “The focus of my research were the barrier islands… Ehhhh~ Off the coast of northern Henry county… Which were explored at a sub… Haaah~ A sub… A subterranean level using ground penetrating ra… Raaaaa… Raaaaaaa…”

It was the ecstatic sensation of my tongue swirling around the head of her cock that caused Ms. Harrings’ words to come screeching to a halt. Rather than chastise her, I merely opened my lips and let my actions do the talking for me. Through both sucking on the head and stroking her shaft, I could feel her cock throbbing like a bomb that was about to go off. After a minute of sucking, she gave up the charade, and put both of her hands on top of my head as she began to thrust into my mouth.

“Ms. P-Patel…!” my student cried out as pleasure rapidly overtook her, “I can’t… You’re gonna make me cum…!”

All that was left to send Delilah careening over the edge of orgasm was the light feeling of my fingering cupping and caressing her balls. They emptied seconds after I had touched them, and they shot thick ropes of her slimey cum down my throat that left the taste of oranges in my mouth. After nearly two minutes, the flow of her cum finally slowed to a drip, which allowed me to pull back and gasp loudly for air.

My senses felt dull again, but after a second, they intensified tenfold. The flavor of Ms. Harrings and her cum was now intoxicating to my mind. But the most prevalent feeling was that of the separation of my mind with the slime’s, be it intentionally or not. Without our minds melded, I could once again feel my body, my real body, the one still encased in thick slime. Whereas before it had felt so terrifying and claustrophobic being trapped inside of this bizarre creature, now it felt eerily serene. I was completely comfortable, but I was very much still trapped.

Even after regaining my own consciousness, my mind still felt foggy and unresponsive. To my surprise, however, I was able to shakily push myself to my feet. The second I did, however, I felt my mind being overwhelmed again. I was much more prepared, this time, but I was exhausted after everything that had happened. Powerless to stop the mass that had engulfed me, I succumbed to its re-assimilation.

I only remained a part of it for a few more moments, however, as the slime that was surrounding me very suddenly tore away from my body in every direction. I was cast out of my imposter’s shell and onto the floor in front of Delilah. I laid there for some time, as I was still just barely regaining power over my own body’s motor functions. “Aaaaaauuuhhhh… Aahhhhh…” I gasped for air. It almost felt like I was being suffocated now that I was free.

The slime that had possessed me was now recombining into a single mass as the parts of it used to mimic me melted down into their base components. Soon, the lemon-yellow gelatinous mass was reforming into a distinctly human shape, who I immediately recognized as Amy without her even regenerating her skin-like disguise. “Oh, I’m so sorry about that, Ms. Patel, but it really had to be done…”

I weakly pushed myself up to my knees, only to feel human fingers tilt my chin upwards. Delilah grinned down at me. “The bitch got what was coming to her… And now that bitch is gone, right, Professor?”

My mind was breaking in half. Looking up at Delilah like this, a student who I hated so thoroughly throughout the semester… It shouldn’t be eliciting the emotions that it was. I didn’t truly feel vulnerable, even though the voice in the back of my head was screaming that I did. Nor did I even feel afraid, or angry, or anything negative in the slightest. I didn’t even feel horror, neither from what had happened or from learning what my two otherwise human-appearing students really were.

Instead… I felt calm, and even a little excited. It didn’t make any sense to me. Nothing at all made sense to me anymore. As Delilah tilted my chin up higher, I felt no more hostility towards her. In fact, I felt thankful to her, for releasing me from my restraints.

“I… You’re right,” I said to them in earnest, “I was wrong… The two of you really are good students… Two of the brightest I’ve ever had.” There was no more slime controlling my tongue, only my own new self. “I’d like to make it up to you… If there’s anything I can do… Anything at all…”

Amy and Delilah helped me back to my feet. I found myself pressed very closely between their two bodies as I stood. Both of them felt soft against my more firm human body, much softer than they had felt before. In fact, rubbing against them like this, even if it was innocent enough, sent a shiver running down my spine. My two slimey friends must have felt similarly, because it was only seconds later that their hands were busy caressing and massaging my body.

Amy leaned up to my back and kissed my ear. “I think that we have a few ideas for you…”

Delilah grinned as she pulled me in. “I think I’m finally gonna enjoy taking this class…”

“Well, if my students are happy, then so am I,” I replied, relishing their gooey embrace. My earlier biases and reservations were completely gone, quashed by my newfound devotion to the two slimes who had enlightened me. “I think that the two of you will do very well in this course. And of course, I'm looking forward to tutoring you both even more. Just let me know whenever you'd like a special lesson, and I'll be happy to oblige...”

**Author's Note:**

> This story's different the rest of my work, thanks to Carl_The_Mad_Man_Finketon from Archive Of Our Own, who requested it based on "Class D" by erotic artist InCase. If you enjoyed it, or if you didn't, please leave a comment below. I'm starved for feedback both positive and negative, so I greatly appreciate any, and if you're a fan of my work, consider favoriting, watching, or even joining my semi-active community Discord server.
> 
> This story took a long time to get out, unfortunately. It was originally meant to be posted a week after Slimecubus, but it ended up going through a complete rewrite when I got fed up with the story's tonal inconsistency. During the rewrite, I began the CYOA as a way to keep my fans sated, but unfortunately it ended up delayed as well. I got hit hard with waves of depression and laziness, which led to the release slowing from a weekend's time to the duration of a month. But, I'm writing my way out of this hole, and I'm more determined than ever to continually improve both my writing and myself.
> 
> With that said, I'm happy to announce that my next story will be a continuation of my most popular work, A Sticky Study Session. It's about time I continue the story of Vickie and Leah, and I hope that it ends up being just as popular as the first. Let's just say that things are about to get very sticky...
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD SERVER-
> 
> https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y
> 
> INCASE'S "CLASS D"
> 
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/InCase/518485/Class-D


End file.
